Unlockables
Cry of Fear has 30 unlockables, increasing its replay value. Here is a list of the unlockables and where/how to get them. Secret Room It's unlocked after completing the game once, it is the first door on the left when you see the black silhouette walk away in the very beginning of the game. Also, there is a secret room at the beginning of Chapter 6. After the train crash, search around the wrecked red car. It looks like a big iron trapdoor that leads to an old bunker. This are the rooms where every secret weapon/item will be, along with having the wardrobe to change Simon's clothes. Book Pages *The first page is obtained after finishing the game. It explains where to find all the other pages. *The second page is found under a blue van in Saxon Avenue. It explains what grade you will get according to difficulty, syringes used, accuracy, etc. *The third page is found in the forest of Chapter 6, on the left side of the clearing where Sawrunner chases you after getting the doorknob (GRAB THE PAGE BEFORE THE DOORKNOB). It explains how to unlock the secret items. *The fourth page is found in the maintenance shafts in the subway on Chapter 4 (after getting the flares), there's a corridor that has 3 fans. The middle one is partially broken. Crawl through the broken part, look to your right and head all the way down to the corridor to find the page. It explains how to unlock all the hoodies. *The fifth page is found after escaping the crashed train in Chapter 6, go to the end of the bridge. On the right hand side there will be a red broken car with a door behind it. The page is to the left of the door. It explains how to unlock the secret weapons. Outfits Different outfits can be unlocked in the form of hoodies/full body re-skins. By finding the hoodies in-game or meeting certain criteria afterwards they can be accessed in the wardrobe while you are in one of the Secret Rooms. *Half Life Creations Hoodie - Can be picked up in a room at the Apartments in Chapter 1 *Sick Simon Hoodie - Beat the game with Ending 4 *Hello Kitty Hoodie - Press the Use key on the dead cat in the vents (in Chapter 4) 5 times. *David Leatherhoff Hoodie - Beat the game with Ending 5 *Twitcher Hoodie - Obtained by killing a twitcher with David Leatherhoff's Axe in the "Heaven" level. *Mod DB Hoodie - Found on the kitchen counter of a apartment in Chapter 3 that you climb out to reach the rooftops. *''Afraid of Monsters'' Hoodie - Inside the Harbor College in Chapter 4 *Camo Hoodie - Beat the game with Ending 2 *Black Metal Hoodie - Beat the game with Ending 1 *Awesome Hoodie - Watch every ending at least once (1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Team Psykskallar Hoodie - Beat the game with Ending 3 *Custom Hoodie - Unlock all the other clothing (must complete game again after unlocking every outfit) Weapons These weapons are overpowered/joke weapons not intended to be in the game for serious play and can be unlocked by finding specific items in game or meeting certain criteria upon single-player campaign completion. They can be found laid out on a table in both secret rooms of the game. *Camera - Unlocked by beating the game in under 2.5 hours. Patch 1.2 corrected a glitch where the player might obtain the camera without meeting the aforementioned requirement. *Simon's Book - Unlocked by beating the game in Nightmare mode and acquiring a S rank. *FAMAS - Unlocked by beating the game with any Ending/Ranking in Nightmare Mode. *David Leatherhoff's Axe - In "Heaven," go to the door that requires a code to enter (the same one used in Afraid of Monsters DC). You will find the axe in that room. Use it on a twitcher once to obtain it as an unlockable. Others There are other things that can be unlocked by doing certain things ingame or achieving a certain rank or ending. Any items in this category can also be found in the Secret Rooms. *Nightmare Mode - Unlocked by beating the game once on any difficulty. *Doctor Mode - Unlocked by beating the game once on any difficulty. *Hidden Package (Item) - Unlocked by beating the game on the 4th ending on any difficulty. *Gasmask (Item) - Unlocked by beating Doctor Mode. Category:Items (Cry of Fear) Category:Game